The present invention relates to a lamp which is provided with a linear light source.
Lamps of the type under consideration have been known. These lamps include a tubular or box-like housing in which a switching arrangement or circuit is accommodated, and which lamps are provided with an associated linear light source.
The lamps of the foregoing type have been provided for the illumination of rooms with linear white or color light sources used for a decoration purpose. Such linear light sources can be for example glow lamps, hot cathode lamps (fluorescent lamps) or cold cathode lamps (neon tubes).
It has been, however rather difficult to arrange these linear light sources on the lamp such as to provide a clear light radiation and to prevent an excessive glaring effect without, however, buying and using an expensive auxiliary equipment.